Today, the components of older network systems utilize communication channels that have dated technology. These older networks are slow and difficult to manage as compared with more modern networks, such as Ethernet-based networks. Since a vast number of these older network systems have already been deployed around the world, it would be a very arduous and an expensive task to replace all of these components with ones built on newer technology.
However, the advent of newer technology has developed numerous desirable functions and features for network systems. Unfortunately, these technological advances do not necessarily operate at a functional optimal capacity when used in the older gaming network system. Additionally, some of these technological advances are functionally incompatible with the older network systems and therefore cannot operate on the older network systems.
What is needed, therefore, is an effective and efficient means for updating the older systems and providing additional functionality to these system in a cost-efficient manner without compromising the trusted features established and provided by the older network systems. Accordingly, those skilled in the art have long recognized the need for a system and method for updating the older systems in order to provide the additional functionality associated with more modern gaming systems.